1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved connector for electrocardiographic leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to obtain electrical data associated with the physiological functioning of the heart, it is necessary to apply electrodes to the patient's skin, The patient is laid on his back and the electrodes applied at various locations on the chest and on the extremities. The electrodes are connected to leads which, in turn, are connected to the electrocardiograph.
Certain types of cardioanalysis may require as many as fourteen electrodes. It will be appreciated that unless steps are taken, the up to fourteen leads will inevitably become severely entangled on the chest of the patient causing difficulty and uncertainty in the proper placement and connection of the electrodes.
To this end, connectors have been employed which combine the electrode leads into a single, multi-conductor cable. Short electrode leads of the required number are plugged into a junction box at one end of the cable. A multi-prong connector or socket at the other end of the cable connects with the electrocardiograph. Such an arrangement facilitates application of the electrodes to the body and connection to the electrocardiograph.